Sensations of a different kind
by alwayswild
Summary: Kate Beckett s first mustache ride. Written for the Winter 2013 hiatus kink meme. Definitely "M"-rated!


**Kate Beckett`s first mustache ride**

Written for the Winter 2013 hiatus kink meme.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: ABC and Marlowe, no infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Richard Castle was on to something but he wouldn`t tell her what it was.<p>

He knew she was somewhat predictable in her sexual drive.  
>He could tell now that she was horniest the days after her period, insatiable to be precise.<br>Then, the nights were exhausting enough without toys but now he`d been informed that she had bought a penis ring and love balls. That could be his death, if he actually came to wear the penis ring and gave up the control.

Not to rouse any misunderstandings here, he liked to be cuffed.  
>And he especially loved being cuffed to Beckett`s bed.<p>

He always had loved those control games. But with Kate these games became one of his favorites for sexual pleasure.

She would tease him, yes.  
>He would squirm, yes.<br>And she would watch him squirming and begging, yes.  
>It was almost an unbearable tension when she did that.<p>

However, with Kate he then always came as intense as never before. None of his other girlfriends that tried playing control games with him had ever given him that much pleasure like Kate.

He knew he could trust her with this.

He knew she`d let him come. With such a breaking force, he always had to spurt much more cum on those orgasms she gave him. With such a violent force that sometimes he even fell unconscious temporarily.

He loved silent sex with her, lovemaking in its sweetest form, with lots of intense and deep kisses.  
>He loved loud sex with her, boisterous and horny, with lots of pants and screams, just piercing thrusts to fuck her into sexual nirvana.<br>He loved getting blowjobs from her, sweet and torturing, hot and rough.  
>He loved her submission when she was getting tormented with only soft touches, crying and begging for more.<br>He loved her dominance when she was riding him ecstatically.  
>He loved masturbating her to her peak with his fingers, listening to her quickening breaths.<br>He loved licking her into heights no one had even tried to give her before.  
>And he loved eating her out, sucking her into an explosion of fire and colors before her inner eyes.<br>He loved cuddling with her, without having sex at all.

Which one of those she might prefer tonight?

He hadn`t asked her this because he knew this would be a night she was hungry for any kind of sex, greedy and voracious to get herself an orgasm.

He knew this was the time of the month she`d be just looking out for herself, not considering him.

But this was not important tonight.

He hadn`t asked her tonight because tonight it was him to decide how his lecherous girlfriend would come.  
>He hadn`t asked her tonight because of reasons.<br>He hadn`t asked her tonight because he already had something in his dirty mind they never tried before.  
>He only was sure that she would absolutely love it!<p>

He was extremely sure that she would reach a terrific orgasm tonight.  
>And he was going for more than one orgasm, intending to make her come several times.<br>No, tonight he`d be giving her a totally different tease.

He hadn`t shaved in 5 days now.  
>She had even complained to him, teased him that she wouldn`t kiss him anymore if he didn`t shave soon.<p>

They both already cuddled in bed, she had been kissing him like crazy the last few minutes, indicating she wanted to be submissive tonight, she wanted to be taken care of, she wanted to be taken, rough and hard. She still kissed him hard and fervently as she pulled him over her.

Hm, tempting!

But not what he had in mind.

Yet he didn`t let on that he`d just let her think, she`d get what she wanted.

And it was for sure time for a little foreplay, after all. So he kissed her as fervently as possible at the same time as he pressed her into the mattress. Surprisingly he lifted his weight off her and whispered:

"Turn around, babe. I`d like to take you from behind."

Oh, a doggie on the mattress! Nice!

She`d just turned around as he already had his hands on her wonderful ass. Rick started kissing her down along her spine. She already shivered from the need to be taken hard. He even pushed his fingers in her pussy though she was wet enough.

"Um, Rick, that`s good. But I`d prefer not to come already without you."

His kisses scratched slightly as for his unshaven state, it really tickled in a sensual way. Castle had just reached her cheeks with his butterfly kisses.

"You don`t? Really? I`d prefer to make you come all night long."

"Nerd!"

He had placed himself between her legs now and started to trace his tongue between her cheeks down to her anus. Kate already squirmed in heat.

"Oh Rick, what are you doing there?"

But before she could expect an answer, he already showed her what he intended, he pressed his mouth on her asshole, cheeks pulled aside with his fingers, licking away.

Beckett was aroused like hell in no time. She panted. She even already wanted to beg him to stop but the sensation was too wonderful to stop that torment. She groaned deep in lust.

"You do know now, don`t you?"

He murmured hotly into her ass.

"And you like it?"

She only could grunt in consent. She was highly aroused by his tongue that fucked her asshole.

"I would like to make you come this way, one day…soon, but not tonight."

"Huh?"

"I`d like you to ride me tonight", he seduced her with his bedroom voice to follow his movements.

Castle lay down and pulled his girlfriend with him. But as she wanted to impale herself on his dick to ride him this way, already being too keen on driving herself down on him to let the fun begin, he stopped her in her tracks.

"No babe, not down there. I want you to ride my face!"

"Oh my God, Castle! You`d really want me to queen you? I may be smothering you!"

"So what? What if I`d like to be smothered? Huh? I`d like you to come on my tongue. Come on, come up to daddy`s mouth. Sit down on me!"

She didn`t hesitate any longer and slithered up on his body until she could sit down on his chin.

Rick waited till she had braced herself on the headboard, reached around her waist to fully pull her down on him.

The moment she felt his stubbles on her inner thigh, she moaned in lust.

She yelped out of joy as he pulled her pussy lips apart and drove his tongue in.

"Let yourself go, babe. Loosen up your grip on me. Just relax and enjoy!"

And then she felt sensations she hadn`t thought possible.

His tickling stubble she felt on her aroused and swollen labia, while he drove his warm tongue up, dragging through her wetness, rasping excitingly over the highly sensitive skin of her inner lips. Her skin almost seemed to search for these stubbles to exhilarate her.

"Oh my God, Castle!"

"I knew you`d like that better than being hammered!"

She could feel his grin on her pussy lips, now she best wanted to strangle him already.

"Castle, don`t talk! Eat me! Fuck me! Make me come!"

"No, darling, you need to help yourself here. Make yourself come! Slide over me! Fuck yourself on my tongue. Yes, babe, fuck my face. Fuck my face!"

Then she really smothered him as she slid her cunt over his tongue, over and over again. And she grunted in deep enjoyment of her moves over and over again.

She couldn`t help it. She needed it. She wanted to make herself come on him.

With every thrust she fucked his face she needed it more than ever to feel the arousing stubbles on her.

Kate Beckett was in the utmost state of a lust-delirium, just able to slide her crotch over Castle`s tongue, only capable of keenly wailing in joy and panting hard.

Castle started to eat her out and then sucked on her clit before he again just thrust his tongue in to make her move on it again.

In the zenith of her sexual heat, just right before going over the edge, she searched for his fingers around her thighs to intertwine their fingers.

"I need you. I need to brace myself. Please help me, I need it now! I wanna come right now!"

She still rode him in a rhythm of thrilling ecstasy.

And it was really exhilarating for Rick Castle to feel the quivers of Kate`s orgasm on his tongue and on his lips. There was no way, she could`ve pretended it. She had quite a mind-blowing orgasm as for the length of the contractions rushing through her.

"Oh, yes, Castle! Oh my god! This is perfect."


End file.
